Season 2
Season 2 Season 2 of House of Anubis revolves around Nina and Sibuna looking for the Mask of Anubis. However, they are timed if they don't get it soon they will all die for they are cursed with the Mark of Anubis. Development and Production On December 2011, Nickelodeon announced there was going to be a Season 2 of House of Anubis. It originally aired on the 9th of January and then on the 16th of April for UK and on the 13th of May for Australia. They also announced someone was leaving and someone new would be joining rumours were his name was tyler or eddie. In the end it turned out to be Eddie. The DVDS have been released around the world. The dvds feature nina on the volume 1. Volume 2 was only ment to have fabian but it has nina and fabian Episodes House Of Hello/House Of Dolls House Of Spirits/House Of Blackmail House Of Rivals/House Of Faces House Of Myths/House Of Nightmares House Of Combinations/House Of Heartbreak House Of Tunnels/House Of Goodbye House Of Protection/House Of Letters House Of Who/House Of Frauds House Of Chance/House Of Devides House Of Crushes/House Of Vertigo House Of Pressure/House Of Deja Vu House Of Hoods/House Of Deceit House Of Sibuna/House Of Payback House Of Pendelums/House Of Impasse House Of Help/House Of Phobias House Of Isis/House Of Curfues House Of Dead-Ends/House Of Webs House Of Fronts/House Of Keepers House Of Hacks/House Of Stings House Of Double-Cross/House Of Wires House Of Envy/House Of Names House Of Evidence/House Of Genius House Of Slander/House Of Hasty House Of Sorry/House Of Hex House Of Silence/House Of Warnings House Of Statues/House Of Laments House Of Heists/House Of Alibis House Of Oblivion/House Of Snoops House Of Reflections/House Of Stooges House Of Zodiacs/House Of Reckoning House Of Trades/House Of Magic House Of Tricks/House Of Whispers House Of Duplicity/House Of Hauntings House Of Collections/House Of Speculations House Of Sabotage/House Of Nine Lives House Of Forgeries/House Of Hijack House Of Freeze/House Of Timeout House Of Reflectors/House Of illusions House Of Dreams/House Of Pitfalls House Of Phantoms/House Of Surrenders House Of Strategy/House Of Memory House Of Pretenders/House Of Trouble House Of Traps/House Of Stakes House Of Missions/House Of Captive/House Of The Chosen/House Of Freedom Cast 'Main Cast' *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer asAlfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller (From House of Protection) *Francis Maggee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr 'Reccuring Cast' *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Paul-Anthony Barber as Eric Sweet *Poppy Miller as Vera Devernish *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehman *Julia Deakin as Daphane Andrews *Sophia Haque as Senkhara *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudry *Nikita Ramsey as Piper Williamson *Hugh Lee as Gustav Ziestack *Phillip Wright as John Clarke *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno/The Collector *Sarah Paul as Zoe Valentine Theme Song *Nathalia Ramos *Brad Kavanagh *Jade Ramsey *Ana Mulvoy-Ten *Bobby Lockwood *Tasie Dhanraj *Eugene Simon *Alex Sawyer *Klariza Clayton See:Theme Song Gallery character_large_332x363_nina.jpg|Nina character_large_332x363_fabian.jpg|Fabian character_large_332x363_patricia.jpg|Patricia character_large_332x363_amber.jpg|Amber Tumblr lzj2plfHN81rnsmc5o1 400.jpg|Mick character_large_332x363_mara.jpg|Mara character_large_332x363_jerome.jpg|Jerome character_large_332x363_alfie.jpg|Alfie character_large_332x363_joy.jpg|Joy character_large_332x363_eddie.jpg|Eddie Trivia There will be a New House Mother The theme song was changed when Mick left and Burkely was after Klariza with an ugly green background. Eddie is the osirian of Nina. Eddie joins sibuna toward the end of season 2. Piper Patricia's Twin Came Rufus left the show after this season along with nathalia ramos. Eddie saves nina from going to the afterlife. Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:House Of Anubis